ceauntaygordenjunkfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Ceauntay/Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 1 coming on DVD
Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 1 (Paramount, DVD & Blu Ray, 147 mins). After eleven years, “Jane Hoop Elementary” have the rights to be splitting up its story summary into two sepearate films coming out eight months part, to make it look darker, edgier and bigger than the rest of the films in the popular film series. James Calvin has once again returned as director from the previous films for eleven years. This film features with a lot of action scenes. And for the exciting news, it will be out on DVD & Blu Ray starting next weekend on April 29, 2011. The film opens with Catwoman's grandfather talking to the minstry of Cincinnati that her granddaughter is going out of control. Danny's (Blake Brown) parents have left him at home alone to go out on their special anniversary midnight, but his mother feared that something might happen to him, but his father is pretty sure that he can take care of himself because. And Rebecca (Amy Tammie) erased all of her memories of her parents and her younger brother that she was part of the Henry family, who is yet to be adopted. And Alec (Ben Linkin) is being called by his mother that he is to get ready to leave home to help his friends to protect the world. Than, there is a scene where Shego Dalma arriving into Catwoman's Base for a meeting late where they have introduce to a handsome high school graduate Luke (Nick Jonas) who gets threaten and murdered by Catwoman's daughter Catgirl (Dakota Fanning). Danny gets protected by his friends from Catwoman's army while trying to head to the base safe. But things get too messy where Catwoman drops the Magic Ball, and than shatters, but disappers out of nowhere. Blaze and Martha explains to the trio where they can find it as well as the First and the Crystal Power and place them to the Fountain Square, which is the only hope that they can use to get an ultimate power so that they can destroy the Final Rush. But they do not know that the Final Rush do until Rebecca discovers a symbol at a gravestone while visiting Danny's brother's and David's grave, which Danny's brother Robert killed in a flying battle. Than, Danny, Rebecca and Alec were being talk by Catwoman's grandfather about Catwoman saying that she killed his family members. They also went back in time to show a prove of the murder of Alice Kingston's mother, Janet. It was revealed that she and Catwoman are best friends making Catwoman as Alice's godmother. And than, the gang heads to three places to begin their mission. But they later get kidnapped by badniks, taken to Catwoman's Base. As Alec and Danny got arrested, Rebecca gets tortured forcing to ask Catgirl where did she get the map. She is than later taken to prison along with Danny and Alec. Blaze and Martha appeared and disguses Rebecca and Alec as Catgirl and Catboy (Joe Jonas). But when the real ones showed it, it became a huge battle. After narrowing escaping it leaving the Magic Ball behind and dropped and break the Crystal Power into piaces and disappears, Blaze is stabbed in the gut from Catgirl's knife. Catwoman has capture the Magic Ball, and begins darkness restoring her superpowers. Category:Blog posts